A Doctor's Antics
by Sazuka57
Summary: Short drabbles revolving around different characters encountering the Doctor's antics. There is no particular order to these drabbles.
1. Big Blue Boxes Swooping

**Big Blue Boxes Swooping**

"Alright, correct me if I'm wrong, but is that a box in the sky?"

The Warden looked up from her journal and searched the sky. There was nothing but clouds up there, and she pointed that out to Alistair, who insisted there was a box in the sky. "It went behind that cloud, I saw it!"

"Which cloud, Alistair?"

"That big, fluffy, grey one, right there." He pointed.

"…They're all grey fluffy clouds, Alistair."

"But…Oh never mind." Alistair made a dismissive gesture and walked away to sit by the campfire again, where he was instantly teased mercilessly by Zevran and Morrigan until Wynne called for breakfast.

The Warden smiled and looked up at the sky just in time to watch a blue box break from cloud cover and disappear in the next cloud. She got up and walked towards the group, hiding a smile as Leliana teased Alistair, "So, you're afraid of boxes swooping in from the sky?"

"Yes," Alistair frowned, "Swooping is bad."


	2. Disturbance at the Office

**A Disturbance at the Office**

Knight-Commander Greagoir had piles upon piles of paperwork on his desk. He was currently going through thirty different reports that claimed so-and-so was a blood mage and they should be killed or arrested or made Tranquil or whatever. First Enchanter Irving was sitting on the other side of the desk, having drawn up a chair as the two of them went through the reports to see if any of them merited an investigation.

They were going through a report about a young apprentice named Jowan when they heard a strange noise echoing in the room. Both men stopped to stare as a big, blue box materialized in a corner of the office, and Greagoir had to catch a few papers that flew off his desk in the ensuing wind.

After a few moments, the front side of the box opened in half, and a man came out. He seemed largely unaware of their presence as he addressed someone else inside the box, "Ah, here we are, the Ferelden Royal Palace, year 9:02 Dragon!" A young, blonde woman stepped box as well. "We should be just in time to watch Maric become King Maric! This is one of the most illustrious coronation in the history—"

The man stopped what he was saying when he finally took notice of Greagoir and Irving sitting at the desk, staring at him and the woman with bored expressions. The woman looked at her male companion and declared, "I don't think this is the royal palace, Doctor."

"Astute observation." Greagoir harrumphed.

"You're about twenty eight years too late." Irving supplied, "And too far west."

"Ah, yes." The man replied, "I knew that. Back to the TARDIS, I suppose."

The woman rolled her eyes and wordlessly climbed back into the box. The man quickly stepped in behind her and closed the entrance. A moment later, the sound echoed again and the box started disappearing, leaving behind a gust of wind that had Greagoir scrambling for his papers once more.

Once the Knight-Commander settled back down, he rolled his eyes and said, "Time travelers."

"Indeed." Irving replied, shaking his head. "Where were we again?"

"A report accusing Jowan of being a blood mage."

"Ah, yes. Let's continue then." Irving sighed tiredly. He still had his own paperwork to do, and the most important part of it was the Harrowing papers for his favorite pupil. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Lucky Signs

**Lucky Signs**

Irving's star pupil was out of bed after curfew. She was standing by a window and pointing in the air, trying to show Cullen something. "See! Look, it's right there! It just went right behind the cloud!"

"There's nothing there." Cullen replied, looking uncomfortable.

"Yes there is! I _just_ saw it!"

Cullen shook his head. "I'm supposed to believe that there's a magical, flying box outside? And that it's your lucky sign? Your stories are just too much."

"It's not a story!" She pouted, "It's real, and I've seen that box every time my life has taken a turn for the better!"

"I'd like an example, please."

"When the fisherman saved me from drowning when I was a child! And when the mercenary saved me from the wolves. And when my magic first kicked in and I set fire to the thief that broke into our home! And when the Templars came to get me! That was a huge turning point, you know!"

"Right," Cullen replied skeptically, "And what is your lucky sign trying to tell you now?"

She was completely oblivious to his tone when she replied, "I don't know! I'll find out soon though!"

"Well, maybe it's telling you that you should go to bed before it gets to the point where I have to report you for being out of bed."

"Nah, you'd never do that. We're friends!" She turned to stare out the window and Cullen realized that she was right—he'd never report her, and he would even cover for her if she was caught. Still, it didn't mean he believed her crazy story.

Granted, he was still surprised the next day when he heard the news about her upcoming Harrowing, and that he was going to be the Templar to strike the killing blow if anything went wrong. That night was going to be a long night, he figured.

And he secretly hoped that she was right about her lucky sign. Farfetched or no, he didn't want her to fail her harrowing…and he rather did enjoy her company.


End file.
